


Perfect Day

by mirimosa



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Nakamaship, Raftel, contains a little bit of my theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirimosa/pseuds/mirimosa
Summary: It was a perfect day for her. She just didn't know it could be more perfect.
Relationships: Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> My first One Piece strory ever~~ Hope you enjoy^^

_Perfect._

_It was perfect._

_Everything that happened today was perfect._

She glanced up at the night sky which was unexpectedly clear without any clouds though heavy rain had just flushed the earth a few hours ago. The full moon shone brightly, fading the black, with million stars accompanying it. Smile of pleasure never left her beautiful face. A soft breeze blew some strands of her raven hair. It was a freezing night, but she didn’t care. She fastened her coat and looked around at her _nakama_ who were unconscious after their massive party.

_Her smile widened._

It was a crazy day for them. Crazy, yet _perfect_.

.

.

.

_That day_ , they destroyed Reverse Mountain.

_That day_ , four seas were connected. Forming a legendary sea, _All Blue_.

_That day_ , Sunny arrived the last destination of its voyage.

_That day_ , Nami found the last pieces of her world map.

_That day_ , Luffy was officially pirate king.

_That day_ , they reached Raftel.

Its really there. Right before their own eyes. They took a step to the island that had not been touched by anyone for 20 years. There was a dead silence for a while. Feel of joy, touched, and disbelieve mixed into one. Each of them stood pensive with their own thoughts. After a few minutes of hesitating at the edge of the island, they took a breath and went in. Walked in through the forest. Towards the center of the island.

_They were there._

Sat in a circle at the center of the island.

In front of the gigantic golden stone engraved with ancient letters on it, _Rio Poneglyph._

_That day_ , they discovered the entire true history.

They learned what kind of treasure, _One Piece_ is.

_They laughed. Laughed. and laughed._

After a while spent some time laughing at that _hilarious tale_ , they decided to head back to Sunny, plans to throw a celebration party. To their surprise, _there_ , right next to Sunny, there was an unexpected guest. A huge whale with many scars across its head, covered by an amusing _Straw Hat Jolly Roger._ Everyone shocked, stared at that familiar whale. Brook’s eye sockets were bulging, and his jaw dropped. _“Laboon!”_ , _Luffy yelled_. Suddenly, they broke into tears. They shouted and gave the whale big hug as Laboon let out a scream of joy, expressing his happiness. They were really happy. They didn't expect to be able to reunite with their _old friend_ this soon.

_With that, all their dreams have come true._

All?

Yeah, _all._

_Chopper_ no doubt has become the best doctor in the world after their encounter with _Dr Vegapunk_ some times ago. By combining their medical knowledge and scientific experiments, they succeeded in creating a cure for all disease.

However, their adventures right before to Raftel left some incredible experience for them. _Elbaf_. Some legendary fight happened there. _Battles of pride warriors._

_Luffy vs Shanks_

_Usopp vs Yasopp_

_Zoro vs Mihawk_

After days long fight, finally, _Zoro_ officially world's greatest swordsman. _Usopp_ become a brave warrior and king of sniper. And _Luffy_ returned his straw hat to Shanks, which was immediately rejected by Shanks. _‘Its yours’, Shanks said._

And, with _Laboon_ there with them today, all their dreams have been fulfilled.

That night, they had a party. The biggest party ever.

For their adventures.

For their dreams.

_For them._

.

.

.

Felt the thirst attack her, the _raven-haired_ archaeologist headed to the kitchen. After drinking a glass of water, she glanced at the clock on the wall.

_11.05 pm_

There was still some time til the days changed.

She decided to slip away from Sunny, headed back through the forest, and returned to the center of the island. She chose to stay by the poneglyph. _It was her dream afterall_. Maybe she would back to Sunny after midnight. _or maybe not_. She didn’t care. All she wanted to do was to close this perfect day with something she loved so much. She didn’t do anything though. Just stared at the golden stone with a big smile on her face.

_Ne, minna… since all of our dreams have come true, are we going to disband?_

Suddenly, flashes of images of their conversation at the party earlier passed through her mind.

.

.

.

“EHH??! WE’RE GOING TO DISBAND?!!”

“That’s silly, Chopper. We will never disband.” Luffy said with a mouth full of meat.

“We will keep on adventure til we die, shishishishi” He continued, as swallowed all the meat.

_Everyone smiled._

“ _but_ , Luffy… don't you miss your hometown?" Nami said, as Luffy tilting his head.

"... I personally thought that I wanna visit my hometown. I miss the people in my village so much.” She continued, making Luffy silent for a moment.

...

“Alright! Then, after this, we will visit Nami’s village, and stay there for some times.” Luffy said with a big smile. “…and after that we can visit other hometowns too.” He continued cheerfully.

“That’s not what I mean, Luffy.” Nami said, as Luffy frowned.

“... _I_ want to stay in my village for _a little longer._ I wanna feel what is it like to living in my village again. I wanna feel what is it like to live a day without fighting. I wanna feel what is it like to live like normal people.” Nami explained.

There was a silence for a while. Everyone with their own thought.

“… of course, I didn’t mean to stay there forever.” Nami continued. “I just need some times. _or… some years..._ ” Luffy’s frown become more deep.

"maybe 2 years… _or three_ …"

Just as Luffy wanted to say something, Usopp preceded him. “I think I can understand it.”

“… I wanna return to my village too.” Usopp said. “There are my 8000 soldiers there. I have abandoned them all over the years. I need some times to tell them all my stories and train them to be brave warriors” He continued as he clenched his fists upwards.

“You’re so cool, Usopp” Chopper said with sparkling eyes. “Come to think of it, I miss _Doctorine_ too. I wanna show her the medicine I made” He murmured.

Luffy’s frown become more more deep. “What happened?! You guys don’t wanna adventure anymore?” He scowled.

“That's not what we meant, Luffy.” Sanji said as he started to light his cigarette.

He took a deep sip of it, then dragged the smoke out in a contemplative trail.

“… we just need some kind of… _break_ , maybe?” He continued.

“ _That’s right_ , Luffy-san. You do miss your family too, don’t you?” Brook agreed.

“I think it’ll be good if we have some break and continue the adventure years later. We can spend time with our beloved while we’re on break.” He continued, as Luffy's face relaxed.

Luffy _hummed_ , thinking for a moment. His brows furrowed and his mouth curved downward, as he placed his hand on his chin. He didn’t want to stop their adventure, but the idea of he would be able to get together with his family made him somehow feel… _warm?_ It’s been a long time since the last time he was together with his family. His grandpa undoubtedly been in the _Dadan's_ place as he had retired from the navy. And since the revolutionary army was already disbanded, if he was lucky, he would be able to gather with Sabo and his father as well. He can also get _Makino_ to visit him. And _Shanks_ might be there too.

“ _Alright_!” Luffy sudden shout took them by surprise.

“I have decided.” Luffy said as everyone stared at him.

“We will take a break…” He continued.

“… but in _one_ condition.” He paused. The others listened intently.

“After that break, we will never stop again! We will continue to adventure until we die!!” Luffy yelled with his wide smile, as everyone else grinned.

“Roger, _captain_!”

“Yosh!” Luffy stood up, holding up his drink, as the others followed. “We will stay on this island for a few days! Then, we will rest for a while! We will walk our own path, and have our own adventures! But, after that we will never stop our adventure together til we die!!” Luffy said, half screamed.

“We’re gonna getting together again… “ He took a breath, prepared to scream.

_“… AT SABAODY!! …”_

_“… IN 5 YEARS!!!”_

“… KANPAIII” Luffy screamed as everyone followed. _“Kanpai!”_ They continued their celebration til they passed out.

.

.

.

Robin shooked her head. _Yeah_. There is nothing to worry about. She sure does not have a hometown anymore, but she is no longer alone. She had a lot of friends now. She could ask Nami if she can go with her. _Or_ she could go with Luffy instead, since —maybe— _Sabo_ and _Dragon_ there. _Or she could_ — 

“There you are.” 

A voice stopped her with her own thoughts.

She turned towards the source of the sound, as she saw something green popped out.

_“Zoro?...”_

“… What are you doing here?”

Zoro ignored her question, took a glance to poneglyph.

“You sure like that rock so much, _huh_?” He smirked.

She smiled. “I don't even mind if there is sudden earthquake, causing that rock crushed me to death. "

He rolled his eyes. _“Whatever.”_ He muttered, as he walked away to the nearest tree.

He sat down and leaned on that big tree. His hands folded behind his head, ready to continue his sleep. “Take your time. Wake me up when you’re done.” He said as he closed his only _good_ eye.

“ _Eh?_ You don’t have to, Zoro. I’m fine here. I doubt I’m gonna back to Sunny soon, though. You can—” Her words stopped as she heard snoring come from the _green-haired_ swordsman.

_She sighed._ She would just stay there for a few more minutes then. She didn't want to cause her _nakama_ to sleep in the forest.

She stared back at the golden stone before her. And, she smiled _(again)_. She didn't even know how many times or how long she smiled that day. It felt like she had been smiling the entire time of the day. To her, this still felt like a dream. She still couldn't believe this day had come. Her over 20 years of searching finally paid off. She wasn't completely joking when she told Zoro that she didn't mind if she was crushed to death by that stone. Her dream has come true tho. She had no more regrets.

After spending some time looking at the Poneglyph, she decided to approach Zoro. Planned to wake him up, so they could return to Sunny.

“Didn't you say you won't be back to Sunny anytime soon” Zoro muttered, still with eye closed.

_She smiled._ He hasn't changed one bit. No matter how soundly he slept, he would still wake up if anyone approached him.

"If there is an earthquake later, I don't want you to die because you accompany me here"

_"Ck"_

She decided to take a seat beside him, leaned on the tree, and glanced up at the sky.

“ _Zoro…_ ” She said.

No answer yet from Zoro.

“… what are you going to do in _your_ hometown?” She continued.

He opened his eye, _yawn_ , stretching a bit for a moment.

Still not got an answer, she smiled and asked again. “Will you return to your _dojo_? Train the kids there, and looking for students to continue your will?”

He frowned.

“ _Nah_ , you know very well I’m not that type of person, woman. Why should I train those little brat.” He answered, as his lips quirked.

“… If they wanna be like me, they should train by themselves and get stronger by their own way.” He continued.

"Ah, poor kids... their role models don't want to teach them."

He rolled his eye. "Don't care."

“… it’s not like I’m planning to stay on that village either.” He continued, almost whispered.

She looked at him, disbelieve. “You’re not gonna stay?”

“ _Nah_ , I will continue travelling.”

She arched a brow. “You don’t miss your hometown?”

“ _Nope_. I've left that village and started travelling since I was 13 years old. I’m not that attached to that village.”

"Cold-hearted. You should still miss your hometown no matter how long you've left."

"It's just a small island. Small, and boring. There’s nothing you can do there."

"At least you can still hang out with your friends or just take a walk and enjoy the scenery."

"There's no such a thing." He said, annoyed.

"... All I wanna do is just to return this sword to _her_.” As he grabbed the white sword, _Wado Ichimonji._

She knew it. Everyone on the crew knew it. That sword is really precious to him. A sword that hold _his promise_. As his promise had been fulfilled, that’s pretty understandable if he wanted to return it.

“… maybe I’ll visit my teacher, and stay there for days. _or weeks._ but after that I will continue travelling.” He finished his sentence, as he glanced up at the sky.

“So,… you’re not gonna be _santoryu swordsman_ anymore?” She asked teasingly, tried to reduce the tense atmosphere.

“Hell, no! Do you really think I’m that poor that can’t even afford to buy a sword?”

She giggled. “Didn’t you the one who always babbling about each sword has their own soul or something? Is it that easy to replace them?”

“Yes. and No. I’ll just buy random sword to use it for a while til I get the sword that really suited me.”

“ _Well,_ that’s your own fault…”

His brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“Why didn’t you take some good swords at Wano before? You can find all good swords there. You can even tell them to give you all best swords, and they’ll give you for free.”

“I am swordsman. Not beggars.”

“There is a big difference between _accepting gifts_ and _begging_ ”

“Shut up, woman. You know nothing about swords. Best sword doesn't mean it will suit you. That's why I didn't take _Enma_ with me. Its soul didn’t answer me. Different from this sword, _Nidai Kitetsu_ –as he showed the sword with a striped _white-purple_ scabbard. I could feel its soul calling out to me from the first time I saw it. But, swordsman never begged. That’s why I exchange Shusui with it. _And,_ now, I'm aiming for _Shodai Kitetsu_. I've never seen it before, but somehow I had a feeling that its soul would answer me. I don't know where it is, _or_ whether it already has an owner or not, _or_ whether the owner is strong or not. But I’ll find it and make it mine.” He explained with a wide grin.

She blinked as she stared at Zoro. There was a beat of silence for a while.

“Zoro?”

“What?”

“Don’t you think you talk much more than usual?”

They chuckled. “You provoke me.”

_They laughed._

“Well, good luck, then. Am sure you’ll find it someday. You’re _Roronoa Zoro_ afterall.” She smiled.

He sniffed a little, as he made a proud smile.

Silence flowed between them now. This time was quite long. They enjoyed it though. They’re _the quiet ones_ in the crew afterall. They just sat there, glancing at the moon, in a somewhat comfortable silence.

“How about you?” Zoro said, broke the silenced.

“ _Hmm…?”_

“Do you have any plan yet?”

Robin was silent for a moment.

“I’m… not sure…”

“… _perhaps,_ I’ll try to contact some _Revolutionary Army_. Some of them still together after the organitation itself disbanded. I’ll ask if I can stay with them for a while.” She said while stared at him, as forced a smile.

There’s no response from Zoro. He just remained silent and stared at her with an unreadable face.

“Don’t.” 

_“Eh?”_

He leaned back against the tree.

“Don’t do it…” He said, as he broke the eye contact.

“… Come with me. Stay by myside.” He continued.

Robin frowned. Still processing what he actually said.

“… Accompany me looking for that sword that I aim at. You don't have to worry about strong enemies. I will protect you.”

She blinked twice.

“You… shouldn’t tell that to other girls, _Zoro_ …”

“… _If_ I don’t know you any better, I would think you proposed.” She giggled.

_“Huh?”_ He didn’t understand.

“Whaa—?!” Zoro flustered, as he realized. Panicked. “I didn't propose! I just want you to stay with me!”

She chuckled. “That’s the same.”

“No! I… I—“

She smiled tenderlesly at his reaction.

“Did you really mean it though?” She asked — _cut off his words_ — softly, almost inaudible.

“… do you really want… to stay with me?” She continued, even more soft.

Zoro arched a brow, wondered by the sudden change in her mood.

“Of course. I really mean it. If you don’t like the idea that I keep moving, we can stay on some random island. As long as it’s not my hometown. That place is _too boring_. Let’s look for some other interesting island. …”

“… no need to worry about my sword. It can wait. I can find it when we reunite with Luffy and the others later.”

“Or if you want, we can also— ………”

She just kept her head down as she heard he muttering words. She didn't even hear clearly what he was saying anymore. Zoro unsually talked a lot tonight. She bitted her lips. She didn't even dare to look at him. She just… _so happy_. _Very very happy._ It’s too overwhelmed for her. Of course, that’s a _lie_ when she told herself there’s nothing to worry about them break apart – _even if just for a while_ –. Afterall, her _nakama_ is her only home. If they separated, she didn't know what would happen to herself. She didn’t have anywhere to go _nor_ anything to do. So, when _Zoro_ asked her to come with him, she felt … _happy?._ She couldn't even find the words to describe it.

When she felt her eyes become teary, she stood up, and walked away. Slightly run, didn't want Zoro to see her like that. She could hear him following her from behind, calling for her name, protesting why leaving him alone, and asking whether she wants or not. She tried to calm herself down. She blinked her eyes upward, holding back the tears from coming out. She took take a deep breath, then exhaled. She kept doing it several times. After feeling herself more calm, she stopped her steps, _as Zoro too_. She turned to face him, dared to look him at his eye. Suddenly, she felt her eyes teary again.

He rubbed his cheek.

“umm, so…?” He asked.

She couldn’t hold it anymore. She felt a sob come up. Her sight blurred with tears. She smiled at him and nodded. Not bothering to wipe her tears away, she went to him and hugged him.

She could tell he was startlet a bit.

But, he didn’t resist though.

Instead, he hugged her back.

_Tight._

_and warm._

_Ah, what a perfect day._

**Author's Note:**

> So, since my laptop is getting full of useless files, I decided to clean it up. But, guess what I found lol  
> I found a folder containing unpublished stories I made about 1 or 2 years ago :v  
> After a few days of thinking, I finally decided to publish it. I'll publish the others when I'm done making the final edits. Thank you for reading~
> 
> P. S. since this was made last year, Jinbe is not a crew yet... I'm sorry Jinbe TT


End file.
